Ed,Edd,n Eddy go to South Park
by Colezilla
Summary: The Eds win a free vacation to South Park. What chaos and hilarity will occur during it, Will this be a trip to remember or will it be another disaster. Read and Find out. *Note* this has absolutely nothing to do with South Park vs. Peach Creek.


**DISCLAIMER: Ed,Edd,n Eddy belong to Danny Antonucci and South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

**A/N: This is a story I've been planning to do since April of 2012. I can't believe no one has done this yet. Ok, this is set during the 6****th**** Grade year for Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny, and it's also Set after Ed,Edd,n Eddy: Big Picture Show. Also just as a reminder, this story is its own thing, it has absolutely nothing to do with South Park vs. Peach Creek. Anyway, I hope y'all like this story and if you do, please leave a review.**

It was a dark, cold, and windy December morning in the usually sunny town of Peach Creek, Wyoming. The children and teens were all heading to school. The time had to have been about 6:27 a.m. (classes started at 7:15 a.m.), but if you looked outside, you could easily mistake it for Midnight; yeah it was that dark outside. We are brought to the school building of Peach Creek Middle School, the hall ways were empty, save for the janitor who was busy cleaning the batrooms. Just then, the main doors of the school bursted open with with a powerful snowy wind coming from it. Three figures, all heavily dressed in snow jackets and hats, stepped into the building, dragging their way out of the snow, which had piled high. As soon as they were inside, the trio had to force the big metal doors closed so that the snow wouldn't pile inside. With that done, the trio had removed their jackets, revealing themselves to be the local village idiots, the Eds.

"Ugh, Jesus Christ, why isn't school closed today?" There's like 4 feet of snow out there." Eddy, the de facto leader of the trio, said.

"Indeed, as much as love coming to school, the weather has made it most unsuitable for classes to progress. I can only imagine how the other kids will make it to school today." Said Edd, or Double D as he preferred to be called.

"Yeah, Its like "Blood Blizzards 5: The Yeti's Revenge," out there." Commented Ed, the lovable simpleton of the group.

Double D and Eddy turned and gave Ed blank stares, once again not getting the references Ed was trying to make.

"Ed, for at least 5 minutes, will you SHUT THE FUCK UP about your stupid monster movies?" Eddy shouted with anger in his voice.

Ed stepped back, fearing Eddy's anger. Double D then stepped in.

"Wow, Eddy, there is no need to snap at Ed, especially with that kind of language." Double D said.

Eddy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. Once he let go, he took a deep breath.

"*SIGH*, you right Double D. Ed, I'm sorry, I don't mean to take my anger on you." Eddy apologized. "It's just that it's been a very rough month for all of us, and things just seem to be getting worse."

"What do you mean, Eddy." Ed asked.

"Ed, you were there, but I guess we might as well have a flashback so the audience has an idea of bad our luck has been lately." Eddy said.

Just then, the atmosphere in the room got wavy.

….

Last month:

"Come one, Come all to the greatest show in all of Peach Creek. Witness the Golden trio attempt to jump a 50 ft. swimming pool filled with blood thirsty crocodiles with Lazor guns and bombs strapped to their heads." Eddy shouted into megaphone.

You heard right. The Eds are jumping crocodiles.

The short megalomaniac got off the platform he was on. He walked past the crowd he attracted, holding a glass jar for them to put their money in. Some people dropped nickels and dimes, some dropped quarters, some dropped 1 dollar bills, and others dropped 5 dollar bills. Yup, the Eds were making some real big bucks today. When the jar was full, Eddy ran towards the ramp where his two friends, Ed and Edd, were waiting for him, both of which looked very nervous; after all, they were sitting on a bicycle with firework on the back wheels.

"Eddy, come on, are we really going this far for jawbreakers? We could be killed." Double D said on the verge of panicking.

"You bet your ass we are, Sockhead." Eddy said as he got up to sit on the handle bars of the bike, with Ed sitting on the seat, and Double D hanging on the back. "Alright Lumpy, lite the fuse." Eddy then gave Ed the signal to do so.

"Got ya, Eddy." Ed saluted, he then lit both rockets. The small fire traveled up the fuse at a fast pace.

3…

Double D was shaking with fear. He would leave right now if his hands weren't duck tapped to Ed's back.

2…

Ed was excited, he was finally going to imitate a stunt done on the Simpsons.

1…

"Alright boys." Eddy started. "Here we…*KABOOM*

Before Eddy could finish, the rocket bike blew up in a fiery explosion. The Ed's were still there, even though they were charred black, but the bike was destroyed. The haven't even moved an inch from the starting point of the ramp, and to make matters worse, the jar of money was vaporized by the blast. The crowd (which consisted of only 15 people) left out of boredom and anger because they knew they wouldn't be getting a refund.

*END FLASHBACK*

The Eds just stood in the hallways in silence, recalling all their failed scams over the past 4 months. Some were funny when you thought about it, but most of them were embarrassing and left the Eds feeling very bitter. What made matters worse, was that the Kanker Sisters were always there to borderline rape them at the end of every scam.

Eddy then broke the silence.

"Shit, the past 4 months have been nothing but one embarrassing failure after another." Eddy started. "I just wish that we could get away from it all just for a little bit, maybe take a vacation."

"What do you mean, Eddy?" Double D asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should all just take a break from scamming for a little bit."

*GASP*"Say it isn't so, Eddy." Ed began. "Us without Scams is like Thor without his hammer or Batman without his gadgets…or worse…Me without Gravy."

"Calm down, Ed. I ain't saying we give up scams forever, just until…I don't know…January." Eddy said

"Who knows, Eddy. This might be good for us." Double D said.

"Yeah it probably will…and I'm serious about that vacation." Eddy said.

"Indeed, it would be nice to go out of town for a while, maybe we could go to Yellowstone Park." Double D said.

"I guess, but I was thinking somewhere more…sunny, somewhere far away, somewhere more…enjoyable. Somewhere like…Barbados." Eddy said.

"Barbados, Eddy?" Ed asked.

Yeah, Barbados. Think about it; sun, sandy beaches, and bikini girls, all only 3500 miles away from this snow covered hellhole." Eddy said.

"As blissful as that sounds, Eddy, that would require a lot of money which we don't have." Double D commented.

"Way to kill my buzz, Sockhead." Eddy said.

"I'm sorry Eddy." Double D apologized. "Well, class is going to start soon, so we better get going."

Eddy and Double D were on their way to class, except Ed stayed behind.

He noticed that Rolf and the Urban Rangers and just set up a stand. Ed approached them.

"Hey guys, what this all about?" Ed asked.

"Hi Ed, were giving out raffle tickets." Jonny said.

"For what?" Ed asked.

"For a free vacation to a mystery destination." Jonny began. "Not only that, but you get to bring two friends too…oh and it's all expenses paid too. All you gotta do is win."

With that said, Ed smiled and accepted a raffle ticket.

**A/N: Alright now this is just the start. Find out what happens next.**


End file.
